The present disclosure relates to a display device, and is applicable to a display device having a contact hole that connects a pixel electrode to a source/drain electrode, for example.
An IPS (In Plane Switching) liquid crystal display device in a structure below is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-328210 or the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,742,113 corresponding to this patent literature.
On a drain electrode and a source electrode, a second interlayer insulating film is formed. On the second interlayer insulating film, an organic insulating film is formed. On the organic insulating film, a counter electrode and a reflective film are formed. On the counter electrode and the reflective film, a third interlayer insulating film is formed. On the third interlayer insulating film, a pixel electrode is formed. This pixel electrode is connected to the source electrode of a thin film transistor through a contact hole formed on the second interlayer insulating film and the third interlayer insulating film. A film having a fast etch rate (a retardation layer) is formed near the surface of the third interlayer insulating film, and a forward tapered shape is provided when the contact hole is formed.
It is noted that the electrode of the thin film transistor connected to the pixel electrode is sometimes referred to as a drain electrode, and in the following, the electrode is referred to as a drain electrode in the present specification.